There are a number of applications where it may be desirable to provide corrosion, erosion or wear protection in tubular structures that may transmit fluids, gasses or other materials. While a number of techniques may be used to coat interior surfaces, including painting, electroplating, plasma spray or cladding, plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition by plasma immersion ion deposition, or cylindrical magnetron sputter deposition, it may be difficult to coat the inner diameter of a tube, particularly when the tube is curved. In addition, the coatings may not be sufficient to meet technical requirements. In particular, while plasma enhanced chemical deposition may be used to provide coatings for curved tubes, the resulting diamond like carbon films produced typically include pin holes and the deposition of pure metallic film may be difficult. Furthermore, cylindrical magnetron sputter deposition has not been found to accommodate small diameter tubing and is not applicable to curved tubes.